Un vistazo al Futuro
by Maraviri
Summary: Desde que recuerda Harry a podido ver el futuro, un día ve un estudiante de universidad morir y esta decidido a evitar que esto pasa sin tener en cuenta en lo que se mete. Locos con mascaras kabuki, pequeños robots controlados mentalmente, héroes y genios. El mundo dejara de ser aburrido sin duda Au donde Harry no es el niño-que-vivio
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es una historia basada en un** **drabble de** **Y.A.O.I.F.T.W** **llamado** **Big Hero 8, intentare subir un capitulo a la semana. espero que la disfruten. Todos los comentarios son bienvenidas.**

 **No me cuanto con los derechas de Big Hero 6 ( si los tuviera Tadashi jamas abría muerto) o de Harry Potter (ya quisiera :,( )**

 **s/12543633/1/A-glimpse-into-the-future esta es la misma historia pero en ingles.**

* * *

Uno pensaría que mudarse al otro lado del charco a cientos de kilómetros de tus problemas harían que estos mágicamente (coff mágico coff) desaparecieran y te dejaran en paz, pero lo que uno nunca cuanta es que estos te persigan todo el camino a tu nuevo hogar un año y medio después; ni con todas las visiones del futuro pude ver eso (¡Entonces para que rayos sirve el don profesora Trelawney!).

Creo que no tienes ni idea de lo que está pasando y tampoco quien soy yo, deja te cuento, ponte cómodo un rato y te digo rápidamente mi vida hasta el momento:

Mi nombre es Harry J. Potter (la J es de James por si te lo preguntas) actualmente tengo 21 años ambos de mis padres, James y Lily Potter, murieron asesinados por un loco seguidor de un maniático cuando se supone que era demasiado joven para recordar, pero lo recuerdo (por cierto tengo memoria eidética lo que significa que recuerdo todo y cuando digo todo es TODO) tengo el pelo negro parecido aun desordenado nido de pájaros, una penosa estatura de 5.5 pies acompañada de un desgarbado cuerpo, una pálida piel que no importa que tanto vea el sol (para empezar en San Fransokyo no sale mucho el sol) nunca adquiere ni una pisca de color, y unos ojos verdes del color de las esmeraldas con la súper debilidad de que si me quitas los lentes soy casi un topo ( bendita la magia que evitan que se me caigan). A por cierto soy un mago, si como un mago de escobas voladoras calderos y gatos negros (pero perdí mi escoba, odio pociones y los gatos negros no son lo mío, prefiero las lechuzas), además puedo ver el futuro, y no, no usos las cartas de tarot o veo tus restos de té o cosas por el estilo a veces solo vienen a mi mente, pero sin duda ayuda mucho las superficies reflejantes (si como la cliché bola de cristal, pero también puedo usar un espejo, una ventana, un vaso o un charco en la calle no soy exigente).

Vivo en San Fransokyo desde que tenía 18 años (cuando legalmente podía irme de la casa de mi abusiva familia sin que me pudiera regresar nadie) en un pequeño departamento que mi pago con mi decente sueldo de camarero en el restaurante Mahō no hana (restauran que actualmente está en renovaciones hasta el próximo año… nuestro jefe se ganó la lotería con el boleto de lotería que le compre y uso parte del dinero en las renovaciones y me dio lo suficiente para vivir cómodamente por un tiempo en forma de agradecimiento) . *Suspiro* Mi familia, ¿cómo describirlos? Bueno para empezar los odio y el sentimiento es mutuo, prácticamente fue su esclavo, y aunque ninguno de mis tíos nunca me pego el que dijo que las palabras no dolían es porque jamás le dijeron un solo insulto en toda su vida, dije que mis tíos no me golpearon nunca pero eso no quiere decir que mi infancia y adolescencia fueron libres de golpes. Yo era el saco de boxeo favorito de mi primo y su pandilla (bueno para que les miento todavía lo soy) les encanta jugar un juego llamado "cazar a Harry" ¿De qué se trataba el juego? Tenía 10 segundo para correr lo más lejos posible de ellos e intentar escapar, después de esos 10 segundos ellos vendrían por mi si me atrapaban entre todos me darían una golpiza que me dolería por suerte solo una semana, pero como dicen por ahí de la necesidad nace la fuerza o algo por el estilo, así que con el tiempo me empecé a volver más rápido y el tiempo que me daban para escapar era más corto. Créanme cuando digo que fácil podría ganar una medalla de oro en los 100 m planos en los olímpicos como mi velocidad y con mi resistencia sin duda logro terminar un maratón.

(Nota para mí: encontrar un nuevo trabajo)

Recapitulando vivo en San Fransokyo me mude de Inglaterra odio a mi familia y esta me odia soy actualmente un desempleado que debe de estar buscando trabajo y mi primo me sigue atormentando… se han de preguntar cómo es que me atormenta si se encuentra a cientos de kilómetros de mi actual ubicación; bueno resulta que lo expulsaron de todas las universidades de prestigio de todo el Reino Unido y parte de Estados Unidos en tiempo récor ( estoy seguro que eso es para estar en el libro Guinness) y termino aquí en San Fransokyo cuando me faltaba poco para cumplir mis 20 años volviéndome a encontrar y misteriosamente no ha sido expulsado de esta universidad, aunque no es la mejor se mantiene a duras penas en el ranquin del país.

Y esta es mi vida hasta el momento … Feliz cumpleaños número 21 a mi

Última actualización 31/julio/2043 00:55 a.m.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry se trono el cuello mientras cerraba la laptop donde había estado escribiendo lo que recientemente se había convertido en un tipo diario para colocar todas sus predicciones y que no le estuvieran rondando por la cabeza todo el día.

—Uff creo que ya es tarde y mañana me espera una mesclar de no hacer nada y buscar un nuevo trabajo en lo que el viejo está de nuevo disponible — sin pena ni gloria coloca rápidamente su laptop bajo la cama y se acomoda para dormir.

—Espero mañana no encontrarme con Dudley, no creo tener la energía para escapar de él y su pandilla — con esas últimas palabras dejo los lentes en la mesita de noche y se dispuso a dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana llego más pronto de lo que quería con la estridente alarma que marcaba el inicio de otro día. Rápidamente una pálida mano llego para silenciarlo junto con el sonido distintivo de las sabanas siendo removidas. Harry busco sus lentes, se pasó las manos por el pelo y se levantó de la cama dándole una mirada rápida al reloj con sus brillantes números que marcaban las 7am.

Mas dormido que despierto se levantó, acercándose al pequeño armario agarro la primera ropa que pudo encontrar una camisa de color verde bosque, un pantalón de mezclilla viejo y unos converse más viejos que su estadía en la ciudad. Después de haberse bañando y vestido fue a la sala/comedor/cocina para prepararse un plato de cereal y agarrar el casco color negro y las llaves de la vieja moto de su padrino Sirius, cerrando la puerta y bajando tres tramos de escaleras salió del pequeño departamento en el centro de San Fransokyo. Caminando lentamente hacia el callejón donde estaba estacionada su moto se colocó el casco encendió la moto y acelero hacia las calles de la ciudad que poco a poco se llenaban de gente mientras más se acercaba al distrito financiero.

Después de casi tres años de estar viviendo en San fransokyo Harry sabía perfectamente modo en la ciudad. Para poder llegar a su anterior trabajo él tenía que cruzar gran parte de la ciudad desde su departamento hasta los muelles; esta vez no iba tan lejos hay un pequeño parque a unas cuadras de donde se está construyendo el nuevo edificio de las Industrias Krei Tech el cual tenía un kiosco donde actualmente todavía se vendía él ya no tan usado periódico de papel así como electrónico, considerando que era un buen lugar para empezar a buscar trabajo no es que esperar ganar demasiado dinero, pues gracias Hogwarts su educación no-mag se había quedado en primaria y recientemente había terminado la secundaria gracias a cursos en línea así que no podía esperar un gran trabajo, realmente cualquier cosa serbia, el dinero que le habían dado no duraría para siempre.

Esquivando tráfico a toda velocidad con un mínimo inclina miento de su parte se sentía como si estuviera de regreso en Hogwarts (en medio del campo de quidditch) llego al parque Renge. Era un hermoso parque lleno de frondosos árboles y riachuelos que atravesaban el lugar hasta al pequeño lago que se localizaba en el lado opuesto de donde Harry de encontraba ahora, cada riachuelo tenía un pequeño puente estilo oriental que conectaba la tierra firme de ambos lados sin duda era un lugar lleno de paz y tranquilidad en medio de esta gran ciudad, en especial a esta hora de la mañana donde el parque estaba casi vacío. Rápidamente estaciono la antigua moto cerca de las bicicletas que estaban a un lado del camino central y solo llevándose solo el casco y las llaves consigo como compañía camino al centro del parque donde se encontraba el kiosco. Realmente le gustaba de vez en cuando hacer las cosas a la antigua (usar de vez en cuando pues para escribir, leer el periódico de papel, usar una capa con capucha o simplemente viajar por el lado antiguo de la ciudad), como un recordatorio de cómo estaba perdido en el tiempo la comunidad mágica en el Reino Unido era. En Estados Unidos las cosas habían avanzado más aprisa manteniéndose al margen con el mundo no-maj y logrando que ambas sociedades se mesclaran más que su contraparte europea, paro claro sin revelar su identidad; por eso mismo Harry visitaba este quiosco en específico de todos los que había en la ciudad, si decías las palabras adecuadas no solo encontrarías periódicos normales, sino que también mágicos y aunque desde su graduación de Hogwarts no había visitado el mundo mágico más que para unas cuantas compras no le hacía mal buscar un empleo ahí.

— Joven Harry, es bueno verlo por aquí — la voz venia del dueño del kiosco el cual era una persona ya mayor que tenía el pelo blanco y los ojos grises

— Señor James es un gusto verlo de nuevo — respondió Harry dejando el casco sobre el mostrador del puesto y sacando la cartera — ¿Puede darme uno de cada periódico que tenga, incluso de los "olvidados del fondo"? — Después de asentir con la cabeza el señor empezó a sacar todos los periódicos pedirlos, pronto una pequeña pile de unos 10 periódicos estaban perfectamente ordenados en el mostrador.

— Entonces ¿buscando un nuevo trabajo o una crisis mundial? — pregunto con simpleza el vendedor mientras Harry contaba el dinero.

— Un nuevo empleo— contestó luego agrego con una pequeña sonrisa — las crisis mundiales no son lo mío.

— Claro que no, tu siempre has visto cosas más cotidianas, y solo conoces a la persona puedes ver su futuro a voluntad — Harry le entréguele dinero para pagar, pero James negó con la cabeza— las ventas han subido gracias a las ondas retro que tiene algunos jóvenes de hoy en día, no me pagues.

— ¿Cómo crees que no te voy a pagar? Son 10 periódicos — replico el pelinegro.

— Esta bien, pero no voy a aceptar tu dinero, as prevenido de muchas desgracias a mi familia desde que te conocí en este mismo parque con nada más que una moto, un puñado de objetos personales y suficiente dinero para comer un par de días, pero no para poner un techo sobre tu cabeza.

— Si lo recuerdo. Acababa de llegar a San Frasokyo y no había pensado muy bien que iba a hacer con mi vida. Y ya le dije recibirme en su casa fue suficiente agradecimiento por las predicciones, no busco ganar nada con ellas. — contesto empujando una vez más el dinero en las manos del señor.

— mira ágamos un trato — Comento el dueño dejando el dinero en el mostrador — te acepto que me pagues cuatro periódicos, y me dices una predicción sobre mi hija mayor Daisy.

Harry suspira y luego contesta— viejo tramposo, usted si sabe hacer tratos.

— A eso me dedico joven. Entonces ¿qué dices?

— Esta bien— Harry rápidamente cuenta el dinero en el mostrador, recogiendo el dinero que sobraba y guardándolo de nuevo en la cartera — ¿Tiene alguna superficie reflejarte para ayudar?

— Claro que si—contesto al mismo tiempo que sacaba un pequeño espejo de mano.

—Ya lo tenías planeado, ¿verdad? Solo estabas esperando que pasara por aquí como sabes que tarde o temprano haría. —Lo único que recibió de contestación fue una sonrisa torcida y un encogimiento de hombros. Rodando los ojos agarro el espejo y se concentro en el mientras recordaba a Daisy. Pronto los ojos verdes de Harry perdieron el enfoque y sus pupilas se dilataron hasta que casi parecía que su iris era en realidad de color negro, de pronto tomo una rápida bocanada de aire sacudió la cabeza para despejarla al mismo tiempo que parpadeaba velozmente para de nuevo acostúmbrese al lugar donde estaba.

—Y ¿Qué vistes?

— A ella sonriendo en el altar, luego cargando a un pequeño bebé con mantita azul con verde y por ultimo a ella sonriendo junto a su esposo en el patio de una casa en los suburbios mientras el niño corría. Por cierto, dile que las lilas violetas no combinas con el color beige muy bien, que ni se le ocurra ponerlos juntos. — James solo pudo suspirar tranquilo para luego reír del comentario de Harry sobre los colores.

— Claro yo le digo. Muchas gracias Harry.

—De nada— dijo el oji-verde mientras colocaba el casco sobre los periódicos para luego cargarlos. —Gracias por los periódicos, y quiero invitación para la boda.

— De nada Harry, y ya sabes que sí. Que tengas suerte buscando empleo.

— Gracias— Respondió mientras avanzaba hacia una cafetería cercana para pedir el almuerzo y empezar a escarbar en los periódicos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En una de las esquinas más retiradas de un pequeño café Harry tenia cada una de las hojas de anuncios de los periódicos colocadas en la mesa junto con un plato a medio comer de huevos revueltos, una media taza de té verde y una pluma azul.

— Muy bien, vamos a empezar, hay cerca de 70 anuncios en cada una es estas páginas, siendo 10 periódicos debe de haber al menos un trabajo aceptable en entre tantas opciones — con pluma en mano empezó a revisar los periódicos con paciencia tachando todos los trabajos para los que no calificaba.

Después de 40 minutos, un plato de pay de queso y dos tazas de té más tarde de las aparentes 700 opciones quedaban menos de 100, entre el mundo mágico y el mundo mundano.

—Okey, tenemos 100 opciones donde encajamos en lo que están buscando en un empleado, ahora a buscar trabajos que me agraden— comento Harry para si mientras mordía la punta de la pluma y observaba el periódico que tenía enfrente, pronto trabajo desagradables o con muy poca paga fueron tachados uno a uno, hasta que quedaban solo 10 trabajos agradables y disponibles, 6 de ellos eran en la parte mágica de San Fransokyo y 4 en la mundana.

Observando que nadie lo estuviera viendo, así como ninguna cámara de seguridad, trasformo uno de los periódicos completamente tachados en una pequeña libreta donde empezó a apuntar todos los teléfonos y direcciones de los empleos disponibles al mismo tiempo que pedía la cuenta.

Después de pagar y tirar los periódicos agarro el casco y se dispuso a salir del café, pero antes de abrir la puerta del café, al ver la puerta de cristal y su reflejo en ella su vista se nublo y sus pupilas se dilataron al mismo tiempo que empezara inconscientemente a aguantar la respiración. Su trance se acabó cuando segundos después la puerta se abrió acompañada del sonido típico de una campana. Harry respiro profundo y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para rápidamente salir del lugar antes de que se cerrara la puerta por completo caminando rápidamente al lugar donde estaba estacionada su moto dejo le casco en el asiento, saco la pequeña libreta escribió en una página en blanco unas cuantas palabras _"_ _SFIT, escaparate, fuego, muerte, ¿Tadashi?"_

* * *

El **drabble original se encuentra en ingles, si quieres ayudarme a traducir esta historia al ingles o cualquier otro idioma , mándame un mensaje por favor.**

 **PD. se busca Beta**


	2. Chapter 2

No sé si mi día pudo haber ido mejor sin la visión del escaparate del SFIT o no, a partir de ese momento mi concentración se enfocó únicamente en lo que significaba la visión y sus consecuencias, tanto así que en las 4 de las 10 entrevista de trabajo que tenía planeado hacer las falle monumentalmente por no prestarle atención a los que podrían haber sido mis futuros jefes, las otras 6 no las hice para nada.

Apenas llegué a casa me puse a investigar el SFIT y todo lo referente al escaparate y a buscar a este tal Tadashi, lo que encontré fue lo siguiente:

 **·** SFIT, son las siglas para San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, una prestigiosa Universidad que tiene su especialidad en ciencia y tecnología, pero también maneja otros campus. Su mascota oficial son los ninjas, pero cada una de las facultades tiene distintas mascotas basadas en la mitología.

 **·** Cada año la escuela arma un escaparate donde escogen un estudiante para cada una de las facultades más reconocidas y le dan una beca completa en toda su carrera. Se celebrará dentro de dos semanas y tres días la siguiente.

 **·** Y sobre Tadashi, hay varios alumnos con el nombre de Tadashi en la institución, pero el que más se acerca en físico a lo que medio pude ver de la persona es Tadashi Hamada. Estudiante modelo, perfectas calificaciones, todos sus profesores hablan maravillas de él, perfecto comportamiento, fue escogido para la beca completa en robótica hace 5 años. Es huérfano y vive con su hermano Hiro (un joven genio) y su tía Casandra (Cass) sobre el Lucky Cat Café (toda esta información se obtuvo de viejas noticias y corromper ligeramente el archivo de la escuela).

Entonces lo más probable es que haiga un incendio de algún tipo en el escaparate de SFIT dentro de menos de tres semanas donde alguien va a morir lo más seguro que sea este tal Tadashi.

Tengo menos de un mes para decidir si interfiero o no… el futuro no está escrito en piedra, y puede ser modificado… lo pensare… aunque estoy casi seguro que terminare salvando a este Tadashi Hamada.

Última actualización 1/Agosto/2043 11:25 p.m.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con un resoplido Harry cerro la laptop para luego meterla bajo la cama y acostarse boca arriba en la cama, para luego girar boca abajo y enterrar la cabeza en la almoneda. De debajo de la almoneda saco una antigua foto en movimiento y apoyándose en los codos la observo. En ella estaban sus dos padres, su tío Remus Lupin también conocido como Lunático y su padrino Sirius "Canuto" Black, todos muy sonrientes, aunque de vez en cuando se empujaban de juego los hombres de la foto provocando que su madre rodara los ojos.

—Me encantaría que estuvieran aquí, con uno de ustedes sería suficiente, alguien que me escuche y me diga que hacer en este tipo de situación, sé que la profesora Trelawney dijo que uno no se debe meter con el futuro, pero la única vez que me quede con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, moriste Sirius y la vez que intervine para salvar a un amigo te perdí Remus — rodó de nuevo sobre su espalda y dejo la foto en la mesa de noche para luego frotarse el puente del a nariz — no tengo ni idea de que hacer y si es mi intromisión lo que causa la muerte de esta persona o será mi ignorancia.

—Tengo dos semas para decidir qué hacer, quiero salvarlo eso es seguro, pero no sé cómo, ¿ignorando o entrometiéndome?

Aun con las gafas puestas se quedó dormido dándole vueltas a esa simple y complicada, a la vez, incógnita. Ya mañana sería otro día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana empezó mal desde el momento de despertar. Al momento de sonar la alarma Harry sin querer se cayó de la cama y aplasto sus lentes provocando que se rompieran, un simple _oculos reparo_ era suficiente para regresarlos a su estado original pero tardo más de 40 minutos en encontrar donde había dejado anoche su varita, el gas se había acabo por lo cual no había agua caliente, ayer se le había olvidado ir a comprar leche y otros alimentos básicos, así que prácticamente no había que desayunar. Al momento de salir se cayó en el último tramo de escaleras y la tiendo más cercana al departamento estaba cerrada por culpa de una plaga de ratas.

Realmente parecía que el día no podía ir peor.

Dos de las 6 entrevistas de trabajo que le quedaban por ir fueron un verdadero fracaso, tan humillante que Harry sin duda se lo pensaría dos veces antes de acercarse al callejón Dragón de nuevo en las siguientes semanas, una más ya le habían dado el trabajo a alguien más y solo tenía tres oportunidades más para conseguir un trabajo decente. Las cuales no iba tomas en este horrible día.

Harry no tiene ni idea de que gato negro se le atravesó en el camino, o debajo de que escalera camino para tener tan mala suerte.

Después de visitar tres tiendas solo para comprar lo necesario de comida para sobrevivir una semana más y llamar al gas, el cual tardo más de dos horas en llegar porque se habían confundido de didreción. Pero entre todas las desgracias no le dio tiempo a Harry de pensar en su dilema del futuro, ni ese día ni en toda la semana, donde parecía que cada día era peor que al anterior, desde casi ser atropellado por una coreana con una franja purpura en el pelo en una moto a exceso de velocidad a que su te fuera derramado por un afroamericano de suéter verde y más de dos o tres veces su pequeño tamaño.

En un parpadeo ya faltaba menos de una semana para el escaparate y todavía había tomado una decisión. Tres días y otras dos entrevistas fallidas, dos días y una entrevista fallida más, un día …

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry se encontraba de nuevo en la cama dándole vueltas a las ideas en su mente, seguía sin saber qué hacer, pero el tiempo se le acababa el escaparate era mañana y la vida de lo que parecía un excelente joven deprendía de él, de sus acciones o falta de ellas.

Un gran suspiro Harry se dejó caer en la cama y cerró los ojos por un instante para luego volverlos abrir —No tengo ni idea de que voy hacer. Ni una pequeñísima idea de que rayos voy a hacer, ¿Qué harían ustedes? — dijo al momento que volteaba a ver la foto de su familia.

—creo que siempre lo he sabido, pero no lo quería aceptar, o más bien tengo miedo de aceptar esa decisión por si no es la correcta —se sentó con determinación en la cama y con las dos manos agarro la foto — voy a ir al escaparate y si se mete en problemas lo voy a sacar de ellos. Vivirá para ver un día más— y con esas palabras dichas con determinación apago la luz de la mesita de noche dejo las gafas y la foto a lado de su varita … tenía todo un día para planear como salvar la vida de Tadashi Hamada.

* * *

 **Tengo algunas ideas pera pequeños one-shots sobre el fondo de la historia o cosas que no menciono aquí, como las catastróficas entrevistas de trabajo de Harry y así, peor no se si llevarlo acabo... lo pensare en el futuro, si quieren ver algo en estos one-shots pueden decirme en los comentarios**


	3. Chapter 3

Okey son pasados de las 3 de la tarde, faltan dos horas para empiece el escaparate, tengo una mochila donde guarde un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios mágico y no-mag así como mi varita, la capa de mi papá y un par de cosas que creo que podría necesitar, leí un par de libros sobre robótica y tecnología para no parecer tan perdido en el escaparate (agradezco a mi memoria eidética por eso, si no jamás hubiera podido aprenderme tantos términos) y he revisado todo mi niño tres veces, desde el botiquín hasta todas las rutas de salida del edifico de un plano del edifico que encontré en internet. No creo poder estar más preparado de lo que ya estoy, pero aun así me siento muy nervioso, más de lo que me sentía en el Reino Unido cuando estábamos en guerra o cuando Hogwarts estaba bajo el mandato de Voldemort, y Neville junto con un par de amigos estaba buscando la forma de como derrotarlo y tuvimos que defender a los más pequeños y a nosotros mismos de los crueles castigos.

Aquellos tiempos eran como jugar ajedrez, siempre teníamos que estar un paso delante de nuestros enemigos, a veces literalmente, ya que casi desde la mitad del primer periodo (antes de las vacaciones de navidad) algunas otras personas que formaban parte de ED y yo vivíamos casi exclusivamente en la sala de ministeres intentando encontrar formas de ayudar tanto fuera como a dentro del castillo, creo que en total pase más de tres meses en completo trance solo saliendo para comunicar lo que veía a la Orden, para comeré e ir al baño.( Es lo malo de ser uno de los pocos videntes que puede ver visiones a voluntad)

Ayudamos a prevenir y detener muchos ataques, aunque no podía verlo todo y más de una vez como quiera nos agarraron de sorpresa. Los dolores de cabeza y las hemorragias nasales se volvieron algo de casi todos los días, luchando tanto física como mentalmente contra el mal que se encontraba fuera, en Nevwatch tenía mi propio segmento, donde se avisaba a todo el que nos estuviera escuchando los lugares donde iba a ver una incursión y las personas que se podían encontrar en más peligro.

Me sentía que era una de esas personas que descifraban los mensajes enemigos en la segunda guerra mundial, sin realmente estar en el frente, pero de cierta forma indispensable para la supervivencia de civiles y soldados.

Después de la guerra y en lo que terminaba Hogwarts no quise ver mi reflejo ni una sola vez en casi un año, y a la fecha a lo mucho tengo un solo espejo en el departamento y casi nada que pueda reflejar mi cara o en lo que pueda ver una visión (la verdad es que evito lo más que puedo mi reflejo), aunque mi vieja esfera de cristal todavía está por algún lado, fue un regalo de la profesora de adivinación al descubrir mi don. (Decir que estaba contenta de encontrar un verdadero vidente en su clase es un efusivo)

Bueno se acerca la hora de que empecé el escaparate y está un poco retirada la universidad de donde vivo así que mejor me doy prisa para llegar y estar en el lugar desde el comienzo, no sé en qué momento ocurrirá el incendio.

Última actualización 18/Agosto/2043 4:10 p.m.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al ser San Frasokyo un lugar donde algunas calles parecen verdaderas montañas rusas, agarrar velocidad en una moto es muy fácil, y Harry estaba sacando ventaja de esto, para poder subir las famosas colinas de la ciudad. Claro cada luz roja había que frenar bruscamente y si había puesto un _confundus_ o dos a un par de tránsitos que se encontró en el camino, era una cosa menor, ya llevaba 20 minutos de retraso o más ya que no había calculado adecuadamente el tiempo para llegar.

El escaparate según el anuncio empezaba a las 5 p.m. y en su reloj de pulsera ya marcaban las 5:22, y al no tener una idea de la hora del incendio era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Después de cuatro cuadras más de maniobras arriesgadas y altas velocidades logro ver la universidad, sin pensarlo dos veces se estaciono en el primer lugar que encontró y guardado el casco en la mochila, corrió hacia las escaleras y al edificio donde se estaba sucediendo el escaparate el Exposition Hall.

Entrando tranquilamente al lugar, lo recibieron con una un mapa de todos los proyectos que se presentaban hoy y una lista de los expositores y el orden con el que se presentaran. Realmente Harry no veía mucho sentido que Tadashi viniera a esta exposición como expositor, pues él estaba ya a punto de graduarse de la universidad, siendo esta su último año, a lo mejor era parte del staf.

Después de leer rápidamente los dos folletos descubrió la razón de la aparición de Tadashi, el ultimo expositor de la noche tenia de nombre Hiro Hamado, el mismo nombre que el hermano menor de Tadashi, realmente no había muchas personas con ese nombre en particular en la ciudad. La presentación de Hiro hasta las 8:45, así que tenía cerca de tres horas para matar.

Con un suspiro y acomodándose bien la mochila empezó a caminar con paso decidido entre las exposiciones. Después de más de una hora y media de estar dando vueltas y haber al menos escuchado una vez todas las exhibiciones Harry se sentó en una de las bancas del fondo y rebusco en su mochila unas antiguas cartas del Tarot, no eran su método favorito de adivinación, pero sin duda se encontraban entre los primeros tres.

Estas cartas en específico se las había regalado Luna para su cumpleaños números 16. Las cartas estaban hechas a mano, cada una de ellas en la parte de atrás tenían dibujas de los distintos terrenos de Hogwarts y realmente eran como un rompecabezas que si las acomodabas de tal forma formaban la imagen de todo Hogwarts y sus terrenos. Por la parte de adelante se encontraban todos los típicos dibujos de las cartas de Tarot, pero con una particularidad, cada imagen en las cartas representaba a un amigo, familiar, conocidos o lugar en el mundo mágico. Todo con todo el arte y cariño de Luna Lovegood.

Harry empezó a mesclar y acomodar las cartas al azar, volteando dos o tres de vez en cuando y repitiendo su significado conjunto en voz baja.

—Esas son cartas de Tarot — vino una voz desde atrás de Harry provocando que este dejara caer la carta que se encontraba en la mano (el mago) que cayó de forma derecha.

—Si, aunque no lo estabas preguntando — contesto Harry antes de levantar la carta y mirar a la persona enfrente de él. Era alto, con el pelo rubio sucio, una playera de manga corta roja con una blanca de manga larga abajo, un short largo verde militar y un gorrito de una de las mascotas de la escuela. Harry volvió a mirar la carta y luego a la persona frente a él y comento.

—Sois como el mago — esto dejo a la persona frente a él con una mirada un poco perdida antes de abrir los ojos con entendimiento y empezar a abrir la boca para hablar — no hables —le callo Harry — déjame terminar. Eres una persona creativa, con gran vitalidad, y energía. Inspiras a las personas a tu alrededor de una forma u otra y estás dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea. —con mucho cuidado dejo la carta junto a las otras sin dejar de mirar al apersona frente a él.

—¡Wow! — fue la contestación del rubio antes de que una mega sonrisa dividiera su cara y empezara a saltar en el lugar — Como supiste todo eso de mí, ¿la carta te lo dijo? ¿pueden decir más cosas? ¿cómo lo haces? realmente no pensé que iba a encontrar a alguien aquí leyendo el Tarot — las preguntas y exclamaciones de fascinación siguieron por unos cuantos segundo más, antes de que se detuvieran y el extraño por fin se presentara —Soy Fred — dijo con una gran sonrisa y un tono de voz jovial, para después cambiar a una voz más misteriosa y agregar — mascota del campus de ingeniera y robótica de SIFT ¿y tú mi joven adivino?

Harry le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y comento — Harry — y encogiéndose de hombros agrego — solo Harry — Fres abrió la boca para seguir hablando cuando desde el fondo el grito de "¡FRED VEN AYUDAR!" llego de pronto. Haciendo su sonrisa más grande Harry dijo — Puedo adivinas que te están buscando, mejor ve con ellos, puede ser algo importante — antes de que Fred pudiera decir algo más Harry recogió sus cartas, las guardo con cuidado en la mochila y se fue caminando hacia la parte delantera del lugar donde se llevaban a cabo las exposiciones, no faltaba mucho para que Hiro Hamada hiciera su aparición y no se la pensaba perder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de la presentación Hiro y su aceptación en el programa de robótica y que consiguiera de esa forma la beca completa, poco a poco el lugar se empezó a vaciar. Siendo una de las primeras personas en salir el grupito de amigos donde iban Tadashi, Hiro, el imperativo Fred, Casandra y otras personas que no conocía sus nombres, pero por lo que había oído tenían apodos extraños.

Después de verlos salir, Harry decidió seguir tras ellos, pero los perdió entre la multitud en la salida y decidió quedarse cerca del edifico por cualquier cosa. Se sentó en una banca con vista al Exposition Hall cuando sucedió; humo empezó a salir por las ventanas y puertas, la gente salía desesperada por cada una de las salidas que Harry con esmero se había aprendido y la alarma de incendios sonó.

El Exposition Hall estaba ardiendo, tal y como en su visión. Sin saber cuándo se había acercado al edifici,o podía sentir el calor en su piel y el humo picándole los pulmones, tal y como en su visión. Y mientras estaba ahí parado entre los arbustos al lado del camino casi vacío que dirigía a las puertas del actual edifico en llamas una persona paso corriendo en dirección contraria a las de todas las demás. Solo la vio a su lado por un segundo, pero sabía quién eras al instante.

Tadashi Hamada.

* * *

 **Hay que aclarar que en esta versión de los hechos Harry no era el mejor amigo de Hermione y Ron, ellos eran los mejores amigos de Neville y los amigos más cercanos de Harry son Seamus y Luna.**

 **Advertencia, no soy experta en adivinación y no practico ninguna de sus formas activamente, lo que diga aquí sobre las cartas de Tarot es una mezcla de mi entendimiento con lo que dice Internet**


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencia... realmente no se leer las cartas de Tarot ( apenas estoy aprendiendo), lo leído aquí es una mezcla de mis interpretación con lo encontrado en Internet.**

* * *

Creo que debí pensar mejor las cosas.

Actualmente estoy en el Hospital General de San Frasokyo con quemaduras leves, una pequeña conmoción cerebral, una ligera sordera del lado derecho, unos cuantos arañazos y cortes, así como contusiones. Me tienen en observación y si consideran que todo está bien me liberaran mañana o pasado. Y bueno ¿a qué me refería con mi comentario anterior? Que si ya sabes que a lo mejor vas a correr a un edificio en llamas se supone que tienes que estar protegido contra el fuego y no en ropa que fácilmente se puede quemar. * **Suspiro***

Voy a contar que paso después de que vi a Tadashi correr en dirección al edificio en llamas (no soy el mejor escritor del mundo, pero no es como si alguien fuera a leer mi diario):

Parecía que el tiempo se alentaba, que estaba adentro de una burbuja, no tardo ni un segundo en pasar a mi lado, pero para mí fue una eternidad. Tarde varios segundos en reaccionar, era como regresar a la visión de nuevo, como un enorme dejavu y no podía dejar que volviera a pasar, su gorra paso volando hacia tras de mí y milésimas de segundo después desperté, era como volver a la realidad, una bocanada de aire fresco. Sabía lo que debía de hacer. Despertando mis músculos corrí para alcanzarlo; el tiempo pronto nos iba a alcanzar él ya estaba por llegar a las escaleras, ya había subido un par cuando decidí aparecerme justo detrás de él, lo empujé fuera del camino y caí sobre él.

Solo tuvo un segundo para abrir la boca e intentar preguntarme que me pasaba, por qué había hecho eso cuando todo exploto, vidrios y escombros salieron volando por todas partes y yo intentaba al mismo tiempo protegerlo con mi cuerpo lo más que pude, midiendo solo 5.5 pies y él 6 pies lógicamente no podía cubrirlo del todo. Después de eso intente irme rápidamente del lugar, para poder atender mis heridas, pero lo que no contaba era con un chico de 14 años me abrazara como si él fuera un pulpo, diciendo gracias tantas veces que, si no lo hubiera visto antes actuar con tanta confianza en el escaparate podría haber pensado que Hiro Hamada es un chico muy inseguro de sí mismo. Poco a poco las cosas se fueron haciendo un como más confusas, al parecer me había golpeado la cabeza demasiado fuerte y, entre miradas en shok de Tadashi y agradecimientos de Hiro perdí el conocimiento.

Me desperté en esta habitación con mi mochila en una silla a lado de la cama, y una enfermera sobresaltada al verme despierto (se supone que la anestesia debería de haber durado más, pero ellos no tienen en cuanta la magia en mi sistema). Después de que llamara a el doctor y este me revisara (y mucha persistencia) pude saber cómo estaban los hermanos Hamada. Hiro solo tenía una conmoción cerebral y algunas quemaduras y Tadashi algunos cortes y quemaduras menores, una ligera sordera en el oído izquierdo y un par de golpes.

Actualmente estoy escribiendo todo esto en mi celular, pero creo que hasta aquí lo voy a dejar… alguien está tocando la puerta.

10:02 p.m.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry acababa de dejar el celular en la mea cuando la puerta se abre, mostrando a los dos hermanos un tanto parchados, y ambos todavía con las batas del hospital. La hora de visitas había acabado y por las quemaduras a todos les habían dado tiempo de observación, pero más a Harr.

— Algo me decía que no tardarían en aparecer cualquiera de los dos— dijo Harry con una voz que sonaba un tanto perdida, una mescla de la forma de hablar de su profesora de adivinación y Luna.

—¿Quién eres? — pregunto Hiro casi como un susurro observando a la persona adelante de el con un mescla de curiosidad y agradecimiento.

—¡HIRO! — prestamente le grito medio espantado a su hermano — no puedes ir groseramente preguntando eso sin antes presentarte— lo regaño. Hiro rodo los ojos, abrió la boca para decir su nombre cuando Harry lo interrumpió.

—No te preocupes ya sé cómo se llaman los dos, el más pequeño es Hiro dijo mirando al más pequeño de los dos — y mayor es Tadashi — esta vez cambio su mirada al mencionado — y ambos se apellidan Hamada.

—¡Vez! — dijo Hiro al mismo tiempo que Tadashi decía — ¿Cómo?

—Vi la presentación de Hiro, y bueno — Harry miro incómodamente hacia otro lado y dijo — y tu nombre lo sé por qué fue el que Hiro grito al momento en que saliste corriendo y tiempo después cuando me estaba agradeciendo por salvarte.

—oh — comento el mayor que todos — emm bueno soy Tadashi como ya lo sabias y gracias por evitar que entrara a ese edificio y ¿tú eres?

— Harry, solo Harry. ¿Me podrías pasar mi mochila por favor? Se la pediría a tu hermano menor que está más cerca, pero no creo que me haga mucho caso con esa mirada de adoración que tiene en la cara — pidió Harry un poco incómodo a Tadashi, mientras Hiro solo se le quedaba viendo a Harry sin realmente saber que decirle a la persona que había permitido que su mundo siguiera girando.

Tadashi rápidamente le paso la mochila a Harry y este saco sus cartas de Tarot. Una investigación en internet te puede decir mucho de una persona, pero no su forma de ser. Bajo la atenta mirada de los hermanos, ya que giro había despertado de su ensoñación al ver al oji verde buscando en la mochila, Harry mesclo con cuidado las cartas y sin ver dejar de ver a Tadashi, el cual se movía incomodo bajo la mirada de Harry y poco a poco se sonrojaba más y más, saco un par de cartas que con cuidado coloco en si regazo, bajo la mirada para ver la carta del colgado ligeramente ladeada como si acababa de voltear al derecho recientemente, provocando una pequeña exclamación de comprensión por parte de Harry y al dado de esta carta se encontraba la carta del sol, un símbolo de suerte inesperada, esta combinación sin duda saco una risa de Harry.

Ambos hermanos solo podían ver con extrañeza las acciones de la persona frente a ellos sin entender muy bien que pasaba fue Hiro el que tuvo el valor de preguntar qué pasaba mientras Harry volvía a mesclar las cartas esta vez mirando al más pequeño.

—¿Qué hace? — dijo en voz baja, pero en el silencio de la habitación hubiera obtenido el mismo resultado si hubiera gritado.

—Creo que es lógico — contesto sacando dos cartas más, esta vez ambas estaban invertidas, pero ambas estaban ligeramente volteadas también, como si quisiera cambiar de dirección, el Emperador y la Justicia. — estoy viendo qué tipo de personas son ustedes, un poquito de su pasado, presente y futuro —bajando la mirada las cartas abrió los ojos con ligera sorpresa y dijo en voz alta — andas o andabas en algo ilegal Hiro, ¿apuestas talvez?

— ¿Cómo? — pregunto consternado el pequeño, —no puedes ver nada de eso con unas cartas, es ilógico.

Un poco escéptico Tadashi pregunto — Y ¿qué te dicen?

Harry empezó a buscar las dos cartas de Tadashi y las coloco como la primera vez había aparecido y contesto, — para ti Tadashi, tenemos verdades opuestas, querer actuar, pero o saber cuándo; tenemos el sacrificio personal, renacimiento (se te ha dado una nueva oportunidad de vida), situaciones complicadas de romper (algún habito tuyo o de alguien más), búsqueda y solución a un problema. Eres una persona honrada, que puede sacrificarse así mismo por los demás, y con gran iniciación. Pero la carta está ligeramente terciada, lo que significa que acaba de cambiar algo, una disyuntiva que cambio toda tu viva, volteada esta misma carta se significa muerte por accidente, acusaciones injustas y proyectos que se rompen; creo que todos entendemos el momento de cambio de esta carta y acompañada de la carta del Sol es símbolo de buena fortuna inesperada. — ambos hermanos se quedaron con el ceño fruncido, Tadashi pensando en lo que se le había dicho y como encajaba sin lugar a dudas en su vida.

— Y para el más pequeño de los — comento Harry mientras guardaba las cartas del mayor — tenemos algo muy distinto. La primera carta es el emperador, esta invertida, significado de inmadurez, falta de ambición y perdida de bines (por eso te pregunte si aportabas), pero no es tan negro el camino, está ligeramente torcida hacia arriba lo que significa que quiere dar la vuelta, vas mejorando en tu vida estas contrayendo una base sólida para una vida de triunfos y de estabilidad, además de ser un buen líder cuando quieres. Acompañando a la carta del emperador encontramos la justicia, pero está invertido, situaciones ilegales y mentiras te rodean, pero como la anterior está ligeramente torcida hacia el futuro mostrando un próximo equilibrio.

Antes de que alguien más pueda decir algo una enfermera entra para comprobar a Harry uy se desconcierta al ver a los dos hermoso también en la habitación.

— Señores Hamada, ¿Qué hacen aquí?, deberían estar descasando en su habitación.

— Lo sentimos enfermera Su, solo queríamos ver como estaba Harry y averiguar cuando podríamos irnos a casa — rápidamente dijo Tadashi con s u mejor cara de chico bueno y responsable. La enfermera lo vio por un momento y luego asistió.

—por la pequeña cantidad de sus heridas es casi seguro que todos ustedes salgan más tardar mañana en la noche, pero para asegurar sé que así sea mejor se vayan a su habitación.

— claro que si, en seguida — dijo Tadashi saliendo rápidamente de la habitación con su hermano a cuestas sin despedirse de Harry.

— Muy bien ¿señor Potter como se siente?

—Bien, pero, ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?, estaba en su carnet de conducir en su cartera, pero aun nos faltan datos para llenar

— A ok, bueno pregunte


	5. La maldición del capitulo 5

Perdón la tardanza ... para mi, el capitulo 5 siempre a estado maldito, cada vez que llego al capitulo 5 de una historia (sea esta publicada o no) a la historia le pasa una de estas dos cosas: o se acaba o sufre algún cambio medianamente importante...

No se preocupen esta historia no acaba aquí ya estoy trabajando en el capitulo 6 ( después de mucho meditar y pensar decidí que no iba a escribir el capitulo 5 y saltaría directamente al 6, como en esas edificios japoneses donde no existe el piso 4). Así que el capitulo 6 no tarda en llegar solo pido un poco de paciencia. Tengo que superar la maldición del capitulo 5 ...

A y gracias a todos por sus comentarios:

-a fuyita por alegrarme tanto el día e inspirarme para segur escribiendo :3

\- y a andrea carrasco por pintarme una sonrisa en el rostro :D

Publicare este fin de semana sin falta, lo aseguro

Maraviri


	6. Chapter 6

**Listo, como lo prometí a qui esta el capitulo 6, espero que lo disfruten :3**

* * *

Sin duda no soy alguien que cree en la fortuna o el misticismo. Cada cosa que te pasaba en la vida tenía una serie de cosas lógicas que hacían que se llevara a cabo. La secuencia lógica del incidente en el escaparate seria que Tadashi hubiera entrado en el edifico y difícilmente salir de él, ya que el pensamiento lógico indicaba que no iba a ver nadie más tan cerca del edificio además de ellos, y los bomberos tardarían en llegar un poco más. El pensamiento lógico también indicaba que yo no iba a tener la fuerza ni la velocidad para alcanzar a detener a mi hermano. Todas las variantes apoyaban a un trágico final.

Pero había algo que no había calculado o mejor dicho alguien, Harry.

Harry era como una variable oculta, un misterio, algo distinto, lo vi salir de los arbustos a unos pasos de mí, no había forma de que alcanzará a mi hermano tan rápido, literalmente en un parpadeo se encontraba justo detrás de él. No era posible.

Cuando hablamos con él en el hospital realmente no dijo nada relévate solo su nombre, ni siquiera su apellido, para después jugar con esas extrañas cartas y describirnos como si nos conociera de un tiempo atrás, no sé quién es, ni lo que hace o como lo hace, es un acertijo envuelto en un misterio dentro de un enigma. Lo único que sé es que, si no fuera por él, mi hermano no estaría hoy conmigo. Es algo por lo que siempre le estaré agradecido, pero eso no satisface mi curiosidad, soy un buen hacker, de echo borre el historial criminal de mi hermano sin que este se diera cuenta, tampoco se dieron cuento las personas del departamento de policías, realmente creo que tendré que buscar a Harry para tener una idea de quién es.

Actualmente los tres estamos en camino a la recepción del hospital donde nos espera la tía Cass, los amigos de Tadashi y quien sea que viniera por Harry. De seguro tanto mi tía como los amigos de mi hermano estarán ansioso de conocer a Harry, claro cuando se enteren que fue lo que hizo.

Al llegar a la recepción era fácil encontrarlos, todos y cada uno de ellos tenían una gran sonrisa aliviada en su rostro. Es comprensible, aunque sabían que estábamos relativamente bien no podían estar completamente seguros hasta que nos vieran. Rápidamente tanto Tadashi como yo fuimos rodeados y cubiertos de sonrisas, abrazos y suspiros de alivio, miro sobre el hombro de mi tía para buscar a Harry, estaba hablando tranquilamente con la recepcionista completamente solo sin nadie que lo reciviera.

—¿Qué observas Hiro? — me pregunto tía Cass cuando nos separamos.

— A Harry— conteste con simpleza

—¿Harry? —

—Si, Harry, él fue el que evito que Tadashi entrara en el edifico en llamas— esta revelación fue una sorpresa para mi tía, ya que ella solo nos pudo ver después de que habíamos ingresado al hospital y ninguno de los dos le habíamos contado lo que nos había llevado ahí, supongo que ella pensaba que había sido un error que estuviéramos tan cerca.

—¡Tadashi Hamada! ¡¿Cómo que ibas a entrar voluntariamente en una edifico en llamas?! —la voz de tía Cass resonó por toda la recepción al mismo tiempo que miraba a Tadashi con ira y preocupación, perfectamente pude ver como mi hermano se encogía ligeramente. Sus amigos lo miraban desconcertados y todos los demás en la recepción nos miraban con desconcierto (incluso Harry y la recepcionista, a lo cual solo pude agitar una mano y sonreír incómodamente a lo que curiosamente el contesto) Harry ladeo la cabeza un poco en el conocido gesto de pregunta y yo solo pude levantar los hombros antes de que tía Cass recorriera en dos pasos la distancia de la separaba de Tadashi, estoy seguro que mi hermano perdió el poco color que tenía en la cara al ver la furia que se le acercaba a pasos rápidos. Que lindo es ver a tu hermano en problemas y tu estar impune.

— Ti…tía Cass — tartamudeo mi querido hermano mayor, realmente me dieron unas pequeñas ganas de sonreír cuando vi como nuestra querida tía Cass agarraba la oreja de Tadashi y lo jalaba para que estuviera a su altura, como aquella vez afuera de la oficina de policías tras mi última pelea de robots.

—¡Nada de eso chico, ¿cómo se te ocurre?, ¿y si realmente hubieras entrado ahí?, ¿y si el edificio hubiera explotado contigo dentro? ¿Que sería de mí, que sería de Hiro?! — con cada palabra se veía un poco más desesperada y Tadashi un poco más culpable, volteé a ver el lugar donde estaba Harry solo para descubrir que no estaba más ahí, se había ido a la máquina expendedora y estaba sacando un paquete de galletas, lo recogió y empezó a caminar hacia nosotros, me miro y asistió un poco con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que susurraba —creo que tengo que volver a salvar a tu hermano— sonreí un poco al mismo tiempo que él me giñaba el ojo y seguía caminado a donde estaba mi familia

— Disculpe — dijo Harry tocándole el hombro a mi tía — ¿usted es la señora Hamada verdad? — era una escena extraña, la cara de mi tía cambio de enojo y mortificación a una sonrisa sin soltar a mi hermano, mi hermano seguía con una pequeña cara de dolor y culpabilidad, y Harry sonreía tranquilamente ofreciendo las galletas a tía Cass. — es un placer conocerla, soy Harry estas son para usted —dijo al mismo tiempo que le entregaba las galletas a mi tía y está por fin soltaba a Tadashi, el cual se enterezo rápidamente sobándose la oreja mallugada.

— Que educado, gracias. —contestó mi tía — ¿espera dijiste que tu nombre era Harry?

— si, a si es; y si, fui yo el que evito que entrara al edifico — justo después de decir esas palabras todos los amigos de mi hermano lo miraron, luego a Tadashi (el cual se veía un poco avergonzado y completamente sonrojado). Después de esas palabras sin darle un solo segundo para reaccionar, Honey Lemon se abalanzo contra Harry y lo abrazo con fuerza, inmediatamente Harry se quedó quieto como un estatúa pareciendo completamente incomodo con dicho abrazo

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! — dijo Honey antes de que al abrazo se uniera también Fred con su coro de — gracias pequeño adivino, de seguro lo vistes con tus poderes para ver el futuro—lo cual me desconcertó, pero siendo Fred, bueno. Proto se acercaron los demás para darle las gracias, incluso Gogo. Yo solo le mire como incómodamente intentaba sonreír y escapar de las muestras de cariño sin ofender a nadie ¿Harry había estado tan incomodo cuando yo lo había abrazado justo antes que llegaran los servicios de emergencias?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La universidad no era como me la imaginaba, si bien había clases que se me hacían demasiado fáciles había otras que, aunque no son difíciles si que son un reto… ¡y apenas llevo un mes! Entre todo esto no había podido averiguar mucho del misterioso Harry, ya que con solo una cara y un nombre ni siquiera un apellido las cosas se complican un poco y más si el tiempo libre escasea.

Realmente en todo el mes no aviamos visto ni un solo cabello del salvador de mi hermano ni una sola vez, al principio pensé que a lo mejor también era un estudiante de la universidad, pero no. Encontré una página en una casi olvidada red social que sin duda es de él, pero está casi olvidada y lo único que tiene en información es Harry J.P. su cumpleaños 31/julio/2022 y que viene del Reino Unido, es un poco frustrante.

Lo bueno es que prácticamente todas las heridas se han sanado, y que al menos con sus iniciales y los demás datos la búsqueda se reduce significativamente, ¿Cuántos Harrys J.P. que nacieron el 31/julio/2022 y en el Reino Unido podría haber?...

Resulta que muchos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Han pasado dos semanas más y no hay muchos resultados, o es un hacker como yo o a vivido bajo las rocas la mayor parte de su vida. Encontré un acta de nacimiento y un certificado de primaria y un más reciente certificado de secundaria. No hay fotos del el en la red, ni visa o pasaporte, no hay visitas al médico, ni la que hicimos todos juntos existe, hay un pequeño trabajo como mesero y una cuenta a su nombre, pero hay muy poco, demasiado poco. Perfectamente se podría consideras a Harry James Potter como un fantasma… parece que el misterio solo sigue creciendo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Muy bien aquí esta un capitulo mas, mi re de viaje por una semana y media o tal vez dos y ese tiempo no tendré mi computadora conmigo así que no podre actualizar por ese tiempo por eso les dejo este capitulo y un pequeño one-shot que les había prometido capítulos** **atrás s/12579903/1/Un-vistazo-al-futuro-A-glimpse-into-the-future-one-shots y de nuevo uchas gracias a Fuyita por su grandioso comentario :3 ¡Nos vemos en dos semanas mas tardar!**

* * *

Mas de un mes viendo a los hermanos Hamada casi todos los días, al parecer su futuro es importante y sin duda muy entretenido. ¡Es como estar viendo una película de acción! Es emocionante y entretenido y sin duda quiero estar ahí, es emocionante y no sé cómo describirlo. Hay algo en ellos que me llena de calidez, jamás había visto tanta calidez y apoyo entre familia y menos que no fuera directa como lo son los Hamada… No tengo buena experiencia con eso de las familias.

Todo era solo eso emocionante, interesante y podría decirse que aprendí bastante viendo las clases de tanto Hiro como Tadashi, aunque con las clases de Tadashi… pues me distraída un poco, bueno mucho. Pero es que lo has visto sonreír, o cuando se sonroja, se ve muy tierno o esa extraña mueca que tiene cuando está concentrado y lo feliz que se ve al momento de lograr su cometido… creo que cuando pasas mucho tiempo observando a alguien (no es que me crea un acosador o algo) es imposible no aprenderse cada uno de sus detalles.

Aunque estar tanto tiempo viendo el futuro de otra persona (o personas) no es exactamente muy bueno para la salud, eh bajado como 3 kilos y realmente no eh echo mucho con mi vida más que verlos, (lo cual indica que casi no eh salido de mi departamento en más de un mes, solo para comprar comida).

Realmente no los eh estado observando siempre, las primeras semanas estaba decidido a olvidar todo lo que había pasado y a las personas que había conocido, realmente no sé si podía decirse que me sentía asfixiado o simplemente era la falta de costumbre, pero, jamás había recibido tantos abrazos en mi vida, no con la familia de James y menos antes de haber llegado a San Fransokyo. Así que preferí concentrarme en otra cosa seguí intentando encontrar un empleo y después de un montón de entrevistas fallidas descubrí que, o consigo un título de preparatoria o hago todos los trabajos que nadie más quiere.

Y entonces regrese a las clases en línea (si me esfuerzo lo más probable es que pueda hacer el examen en menos de un año) … y las visiones volvieron primero simplemente eran escenas cotidianas (caminatas por la calle, clases en la universidad, una comida o dos), después poco a poco empezaron a aparecer persecuciones, héroes. villanos y microbots pero las visiones de la vida cotidiana no dejaron de aparecer. Es como si estuviera estudiando la preparatoria y la universidad juntas, ¡Además de vivir una película de acción!

La familia Hamada es pequeña y rota… pero se tiene tanto cariño… realmente me encantaría tener una familia así.

Son casi las tres, creo que es momento de que salga de mi departamento para algo más que comprar comida… y que de un paseo en tranvía.

Tengo un robot que atrapar y evitar que un pequeño genio salte por una ventana… y se humille en la estación de policía…

Última actualización 02/Octubre/2043 2:48 p.m.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Siendo sinceros jamás había subido a un tranvía en San Frasokio en toda mi vida, siempre eh tenido mi vieja moto para moverme por donde quiera y sin duda es toda una experiencia interesante. Estoy sentado en la ventana viendo como las distintas casas y edificios cambian a mi alrededor y es muy entretenido. Llevo casi 20 minutos viajando y estoy casi seguro que ya casi llegamos a una calle cercana al Luky Cat Café.

De repente el tranvía se detiene para dejar subir otro pasajero, ¡que no era ni más ni menos el robot malvavisco de Tadashi! El conductor se le quedo viendo por un par de segundos sin realmente saber que hacer con el extraño pasajero.

—no se preocupe, yo pago por él, usted solo avance — le dije al mismo tiempo que me levantada a pagar el pasaje del robot, ¿Cuál era el nombre del robot? Algo si como Batman, Betmax, Bayman ¡Baymax! Eso es todo. Pronto el tranvía avanzo después de un par de minutos pasamos a lado de Hiro el cual miraba a Baymax y a mí con los ojos abiertos, yo solo pude saludarlo con una mano y luego apuntar a Baymax mientras decía "¿es tuyo?". Creo que lo rompí porque solo pude ver como se le caía la quijada para después salir corriendo detrás de nosotros.

Cuando vi que Baymax empezaba a moverse hacia adelante le indiqué al conductor del tranvía que hiciera una para dejar que Baymax se bajara y yo unos pasos después de él. Pronto entramos a una gran multitud en la cual por un tiempo le perdí la pista al malvavisco andante para después volver encontrar mi camino cuando Hiro paso corriendo junto a mí. Lo seguí a aun paso un poco más lento permitiéndoles ganar terreno rápidamente.

El camino final de esta travesía fue un almacén abandonado y ninguna señal del chico y su robot. Me quedé desconcertado por un tiempo hasta que empecé a escuchar ruidos desde dentro del almacén, para después escuchar un grito. Corrí hacia la puerta y sin pensar en el estatuto de secreto guité un rápido Alohomora hacia las puertas del viejo almacén haciendo que estas se abrieran de golpe.

Pude ver como Hiro arrastraba a Baymas hacia donde yo estaba siendo perseguidos por una ola negra comandado por una persona con una máscara de Kabuki, sin duda una de las más extrañas situaciones en las que he estado y aunque ya había visto al mismo hombre en mis visiones es algo completamente distinto verlo en vivo y a todo color apunto de aplastarme con sus pequeños robots.

De repente estoy siendo arrastrada hacia el callejón por donde habíamos venido por Hiro mientras el señor con la máscara Kabuki solo nos veía desde una de las ventanas superiores del edificio, sin duda sentí como los escalofríos me recorrían. Sin darme cuanta llegamos unas de los lugares más concurridos de la ciudad donde obligarse a bajar la velocidad ya que no podía correr con tanta gente son chocar con ellos.

—¿nos está siguiendo? — pregunto Hiro respirando con dificultad

— no, nunca nos siguió mas allá del almacén— le conteste entre respiraciones, sin duda tengo mucho tiempo sin practicar algún deporte, creo que San Frasokyo tiene su propio equipo de quidditch, a lo mejor podría entrar, tengo todavía una buena edad y buenos antecedentes, siendo el más joven buscador en un siglo debe de servir… ¿por que no lo había pensado antes? Creo que iré a preguntar más tarde, casi dos meses es tiempo suficiente como para poder mostrar mi cara en el callejón Dragon ¿no?

—¡¿Y me lo vas diciendo?! — me dijo con voz exasperada

— o corría o hablaba, no podía hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo y es el primar lugar donde te detienes. — nos quedamos callados por un momento solo intentando recuperar la respiración.

—Su ritmo cardiaco esta alto y los niveles de Co2 en su cuerpo están ligeramente bajos, se recomienda que tome respiraciones profundas inhalando por la nariz y exhalando por la boca pausadamente conteniéndola respiració segundos o respires dentro de una bolsa de papel —dijo Baymax al mismo tiempo que levantaba un solo dedo como si apuntara al cielo.

— ja, gracias — solté una pequeña risa —es una enfermera robot. Creo que ahora si lo he visto casi todo solo me falta ver un Snorkack de cuerno arrugado — dije en voz baja

—¿Qué? — dijo Hiro mientras me veía con desconcierto

— Nada.

— Tenemos que decirle a la policía lo que está pasando— dijo con determinación Hiro, yo solo lo mire y levante una ceja antes de decir con un poco de sarcasmo.

— Claro vas a llegar a la estación de policías y dierais ´Me ataco un loco con una máscara usando unos pequeños robots llamados micribots los cuales em robo en el incendio en el cual por poco muere mi hermano, peor yo pensaba que simplemente se habían destruido, además los controla con el poder de su mente´ claro es muy creíble y lógicamente no te tacharan como loco

— cuando lo dices así suena como una locura— claramente pude ver como Hiro parecía más pequeño al decir esas palabras. Asentí con la cabeza y lo empecé a empujar en la dirección en la que creo que se encuentra el Luky Cat Café con Baymax siguiéndonos.

— Anda ya es tarde, de seguro te están esperando, si no me equivoco tu hermano ya ha de estar en casa y ha de estar preocupado por donde estas.

— tienes razón — después de esa frase lo solté y me di la vuelta perdiéndome en la multitud lo último que oí de Hiro fue su pregunta

— ¡¿y como sabes eso?! —


	8. Chapter 8

**Ya regrese a mi casa de mi salida de vacaciones (aunque no me fue como lo esperaba), pero todavía** **me faltan dos semanas para entrar a clases.**

* * *

Hola de nuevo desde mi celular. Creo que no fue mi mejor decisión ir a buscar a Hiro. Él perfectamente hubiera salido de problemas solo con un par de rasguños y un susto, no era nada de vida o muerte. Lo único que realmente altere fue que ahora, de cierta forma, Hiro sospecha de mí. A lo mejor de que estoy loco o que escondo un gran secreto. Por lo que he podido ver es un chico curioso y terco.

Ahora tengo que caminar a casa ya que no traigo mi moto, bueno al menos podrá pasar por ese parque que tanto me gusta.

Tengo que pensar bien mis movimientos para no llamar la atención tanto sobre mí mismo, eso in duda Sloz hlb Nzizs hr vivh gzm kzizmlrxl xlnl bl wvhkféh wv evi Tizergb uzooh xlnl kziz yfhxzi nvmhzqvh vhxlmwrwlh vm glwzh kzigvh námwznv fm Sloz b xlnvmgz xfzo vh gf nrhgvirl l oftzi nrhgvirlhl uzelirgl vm vo nfmwl.

4:25 p.m.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo paso muy rápido, primero me encontraba simplemente caminando mientras escribiendo en mi celular entrando al parque y al siguiente estaba en el piso y mi celular a casi un metro de donde estaba. Parpadeo un par de veces para aclarar la vista. intento pararme, pero en el momento en que me colocó de rodillas para poder levantarme un pie se estrelló en mi espalda enviándome al suelo de nuevo.

—hay tonto, tiempo sin verte —oigo que dicen detrás de mí, suspiro.

— Hola Dudders — digo con una sonrisa forzada la cual se parecía más a una mueca que a una sonrisa. El día iba tan bien hasta hora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiro iba corriendo a casa arrastrando a Baymax tras de él, en algún punto entre el lugar donde se había despedido de Harry y el Luky Cat café la batería de Baymax había llegado a un punto crítico y había empezado a actuar como un borracho.

Tal y como había dicho Harry la motoneta de Tadashi ya estaba en el garaje, lo que indicaba que él ya estaba en casa. Hiro se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo, no sabía si su hermano mayor se enojaría por haber salido con Baymax, aunque en su defensa Baymax había salido solo y Hiro solo fue a recuperarlo.

Poco a poco, intentando mantener a Baymax en silencio, subió las escaleras para llegar al ático. Cuando llego a su cuarto con cuidado coloco a Baymax en la estación de carga y respiro tranquilo, Tadashi no había descubierto que se había llevado a Baymax. Justo cuando estaba a punto de quitarse la sudadera y acostarse en la cama oyó que alguien tocia desde el lado contrario de la habitación. Lentamente Hiro se dio la vuelta para ver a su hermano con los brazos cruzados sentado en la silla de escritorio.

-¿Dónde estabas y donde estaba Baymax? - dijo con voz sería, Hiro tomó aire

-si te digo realmente no creo que me creas mucho-

-yo decidiré eso, empieza a hablar-

-bueno- suspiro - estaba yo aquí en la habitación después de haber llegado de la universidad, avente la mochila a una de las esquinas de la habitación y no me fijé que la mochila estaba abierta y uno de los libros me cayó en el pie, eso provocó. Que activará a Baymax sin querer y.… bueno no sé cómo pasó, pero Baymax se fue siguiendo a el microbot que tú le habías quitado a Kreik y lo seguí y me encontré con Harry mientras estaba en un tranvía con Baymax y luego se bajaron los dos y seguí de nuevo a Baymax hasta que llegamos a un almacén abandonado el cual estaba cerrado y y Baymax y yo entramos por una venta. Resulta que mis microbots no habían sido destruidos si no que habían sido robados por un hombre con máscara kabuki que estaba creando más de ellos. Entonces nos encontró que estábamos husmeando y salimos corriendo y justo cuando estábamos llegando a la puerta principal Harry abrió la puerta y nos escapamos por ella (por cierto, debes hacer a Baymax más rápido) agarre a Harry del brazo y también lo arrastré y los dos seguimos corriendo porque yo pensaba que el hombre de la máscara todavía nos seguía, pero no era cierto y no nos estuvimos hasta que llegamos a una de las zonas concurridas de la ciudad. Ahí a Harry y yo nos separamos y yo llegué aquí junto con un Baymax borracho por la falta de batería. - Tadashi solo pudo parpadear un par de veces a la explicación de su hermano, Hiro tenía razón era difícil de creer.

\- ¿te das cuenta que si realmente el de la máscara robo tus microbots en el incendio estas dando a entender que el de al mascara kabuki hizo el fuego? – dijo con un poco de duda en su voz Tadashi.

\- El fuego…. – dijo Hiro en un susurro – eso es – agrego en voz alta – el de la máscara creo el fuego para poder robar mis microbots, y y predeterminadamente o por accidente mato al profesor Callahan - agregando en un poco más alto dijo - ¡y casi te mata a ti! Hay que detenerlo - rápidamente de encaminó hacia la puerta, pero fue detenido por Tadashi que lo agarró de la capucha de su sudadera antes de que llegará muy lejos.

-Hiro - dijo Tadashi con forzada tranquilidad - aún si lo que dices es cierto ¿cómo planear detenerlo? Nosotros solos no podemos contra algo como eso, deja que la Policía se encargue ¿le avisaste a la Policía verdad? -

Hiro se cruzó de brazos y le contestó a su hermano - no lo sé y claro que podemos, sólo necesitamos un poco de tecnología, y no. No les dije, Harry dijo que no me crearían y realmente no creo que lo hagan-

-Baymax tiene una cámara integrada, pudiste simplemente mostrarles el vídeo de lo que paso- toma la mano de Hiro para empezar a arrastrarlo hacia la salida y le hizo una señal a Baymax que los siguiera - vamos a la estación de policías y mostrarles lo que paso-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los dos hermanos Hamada junto a Baymax estaban cruzando el parque cerca a de la estación de Policía cuando de repente algo bajo el pie de Tadashi crujió como cuando pisas vidrio roto haciendo que sus dos acompañantes y él se detuvieran.

\- ¡hey! - los tres escucharon desde arriba una voz familiar - ¡ese es mi celular! - ambos hermanos levantaron la cabeza para ver a Harry colgando de un par de ramas de un árbol con varios golpes y raspones visibles en el cuerpo, la ropa un poco rasgada, sin lentes y un labio roto.

\- ¿Harry? - Preguntaron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Hiro? ¿Tadashi? - pregunto el pelinegro colgado en el árbol semi cerrando los ojos para intentar enfocar -y mancha blanca que su nombre creo que es Baymax. ¿Qué hacen de cabeza? -

\- Detectó una ligera conmoción cerebral, múltiples hematomas y abrasiones; así como una miopía congénita - dijo Baymax después de escanear a Harry.

\- creo que hay que bajarlo de ahí - dijo Tadashi colocándose abajo de Harry buscando una forma de bajarlo.

-creo que el bajará por su cuenta- dijo Hiro tranquilamente. Tadashi volteó a verlo - ¿porque dices eso? -

\- oh no - dijo Baymax justamente cuando una de las ramas que sostenían a Harry se rompió dejándolo caer sobre un desprevenido Tadashi, provocando que ambos terminarán en el suelo.

\- Tadashi, presentas varias abrasiones y futuros hematomas por la caída de, Harry se acaba de desmayar - se acercó a los dos chicos y con cuidado cargo a Harry estilo novia y empezó a caminar de regreso al Luky Cat Café - Tus heridas también necesitan mi atención Tadashi, es mejor llegar al Luky Cat Café para tener todo lo necesario para hacerlo, si podrían los dos ser tan amables de seguirme - Tadashi se levantó y se sacudió la ropa mientras Hiro. Recogía el celular y los lentes de Harry que se encontraba un poco más allá y empezaron a seguir a Baymax olvidando la estación de policía.

* * *

 **Gracias por tu comentario Fuyita ,fue divertido escribir esa conversación XD y me alegra que te pareciera entretenido :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ATBASH**


	9. Chapter 9

**Muy bien primero que nada una disculpa Pues por no haber publicado en casi un año Realmente si no si ven mi perfil se darán cuenta que Qué hay ahí un pequeño Posdata que dice que se lo publicó en vacasiones realmente pensé que esta historia yo la iba a poder lograr terminar antes de la terminal vacaciones de verano pero pues no logré y en vacaciones de invierno mi computadora se descompuso y pues no pude publicar nada y apenas estoy llegando mis vacaciones de primavera y pues estoy publicar este capítulo para estas vacaciones, pero tengo que dedicar el resto del tiempo a trabajos y tareas y así**

 **Segundo tengo unas pequeñas historias que suceden más adelante de esto que se me an estado ocurriendo y que ya las tengo escritos algunas de ellas y no sé si quieran que las publique aquí mismo mientras esperan a que llegue vacaciones y publique pues el siguiente capítulo. Otra cosa esta historia la publico en inglés como en español en inglés pues se me complica y de hecho no está muy bien traducido y quiero volver a empezar desde cero conla vercion en inglés y empezar a hacerlo todo para que quede decente (más decente) pero planeó pues primero escribir la historia aquí en español y después ya traducirla porque al momento de que estoy traduciendo y escribir ql mismo tiempo como que se me corté el inspitacion un poco y pues petardo más en publicar.**

 **Realmente podría decirles qué no publicó cuando esté la universidad Porque pues estoy haciendo medicina y de repente me mandan Llamar a cualquier hora del día o cualquier hospital que me necesite o que quiere que yo vaya a observar algo que pues también tengo mi proyecto escolar que quiero terminar antes de salir de la escuela para que la escuela me siga financiando y cosas por el estilo pero pues no creo que les importa mucho que les conté mi vida aquí así que sin más pues espero que disfruten el capítulo y espero pues traerles un capítulo más antes de que termine las vacaciones o ya sea pues me falta nada más un mes y medio máximo 2 para empezar vacaciones de verano.**

* * *

Okey, me duele todo el cuerpo y la cabeza, creo que tengo moretones en los moretones, unas gafas rotas y un celular que creo que va morir en cualquier momento si no hago algo para repararlo lo antes posible, un cliente me conto una vez sobre su celular al que le había pasado un taxi por encima y sobrevivió para ser usado otro día, espero tener tanta suerte con me celular también.

Los primeros minutos después de recuperar la conciencia fueron extraños llenos de formas y colores que no entendía, así como sonidos y olores que no podía ubicar de mi día a día, mis gafas no estaban donde debían estar (en mi cara) y no reconocía nada del lugar. Después vino el dolor y con él el aclaramiento de la mayoría de mis sentidos, intente encontrar mis lentes lo que me provocó una caída desde el sofá donde estaba y que un pequeño "Auch" escapara de mis labios.

Al parecer eso fue suficiente para que Baymax se activará y me diera cuenta de donde estaba, pues olor a pastelitos y café más robot blanco y apapachable solo significa una cosa, Lucky Cat Café.

¿Cómo había llegado aquí? El amigable robot fue muy gentil al explicarlo para mí, una explicación que incluía un árbol, una caída que hizo que me sonrojara sobre Tadashi y una extraña procesión de un robot cargando aun pelinegro ingles siendo seguidos por un par de pelinegros de descendencia japonesa hacia un café muy concurrido con motivo de gatos y para terminar una castaña muy preocupada dueña de dicho café, también conocida como Casandra o Cas. Un chequeo por parte del robot (que indico que solo quedaban los moretones y los tapones en mi piel y que era seguro que me moviera) y una tasa de chocolate más tarde(y claro unas gafas reparadas a escondidas, occulos reparo, el mejor hechizo de todos ) seguía en la sala mientras Cas iba a avisarle a sus sobrinos (los cuales se encontraban su "laboratorio" también conocido como el garaje del restaurante) que había despertado. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve fuera, ni que están haciendo ese par.

Lo más seguro es que Hiro ya haiga sacado sus conclusiones sobre los microbots, pero no sé qué los motive en este futuro para que se cree el Big hero 6 ¿o será Big hero 7? Puede ser la supuesta muerte de muerte de Callagart o simplemente el robo de los microbots y el sentimiento moral de no dejar que alguien haga algo malo con ellos, son demasiadas dudas las que pasan por mi cabeza en este instante... Aunque, no es como si nos las pudiera contestar fácilmente, supongo que los conozco lo suficiente como para poder buscar sus futuros.

Ahora ¿dónde hay una superficie reflejante cuando uno busca una? Aquí no hay ningún espejo, y ni idea de donde está la televisión, las ventanas tienen las persianas arriba, pero una si el sol todavía brilla demasiado para dejar ver un reflejo, ya me bebí el té y ni la taza ni la mesa son lo suficientemente brillantes ... Esto es una sala/comedor/cocina ... En la cocina siempre hay cubiertos y la mayoría de los cubiertos son reflejantes.

'Que Merlín, Morgana y el destino me sonreían, que Merlín, Morgana y el destino me sonreían y está familia no sea lo suficiente moderna o extraña como para no tener cubiertos de aluminio o plata' dije mentalmente mientras buscaba entre los cajones un cuchillo o una cuchara. Después de lo que parecieron mil cajones (realmente solo fueron como 5) perfectamente acomodados estaban una serie de cuchillos junto con cucharones y cucharas medidoras y demás utensilios. Rápidamente saque un cuchillo y me mire en el mientras pensaba en los hermanos Hamada, frustrante mente no vi nada, no sé cómo reaccionaron los hermanos ni los siguientes movimientos, ni en qué punto de tiempo estoy ubicado,

Sacando conclusiones sé que es de día y estaba siendo cuidado por Baymax lo cual todavía no ocurre lo de la armadura de samurái/sumo verde o a lo mejor ya están trabajando ambos hermanos en ella o solo Hiro, tantos futuros alternativos. Mis lamentos sobre lo que pasara se detienen cuando oigo pasos desde la escalera, juntos con voces, sin duda la familia Hamada se acerca. Rápidamente corro al sillón donde Cas me había dejado antes de irse a buscar a sus sobrinos y me acuesto mirando el techo.

-¿cómo te sientes?- eso fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Tadashi cuando se acercó a mi( mas como invadir mi espacio personal de tal manera que sin duda me sonroje), sólo por que Merlín es grande puede evitar rodar los ojos decir algo cómo bien, simplemente cómo que me paso un elefante encima y después me da de un árbol sobre un saco de piel y huesos muy lindo. Sin duda no le iba a decir eso así que conteste – lo suficientemente bien como para sentarte, ¿tengo el permiso de hacerlo? Porque estando así de cerca no puedo hacerlo- punto para mi, retrocedió y se sonrojo.

-¿ cómo llegaste a ese árbol? – me pregunto Hiro mientras su hermano intentaba quitar el rubor de su cara y la mía llegaba a un blanco fantasmal en cuestión de segundos. ¿qué podía decir? ¿Que pensarían si les digo que mi primo me puso ahí cómo si fuera un niño de primaria y el un matón?

Intente abrir mi boca y decir algún escusa decente, pero nada me venía a la mente y sólo atiene a tartamudear cómo un tonto, bajo la mirada para no poderlos ver a la cara, pero mi estrategia no funciono por que rápidamente Cas agarró mi barbilla e hizo que le sostuviera la mirada con esos centellantes ojos cafés que parecían capadas de vaporizar a alguien, me sentía incapaz de mentir bajo su mirada que sin duda es más efectiva q he el veritaserum.

-Dime la verdad, ¿quien te hizo eso?- Pregunto Cas con voz de sargento

-Mi primo.

-¿Y tus padres o los de el no dicen nada?.

-Mis padres están muertos, a mis tíos no les importa de echo lo alientan.

-¿Vives con ellos?

-No, me escapé de ellos cuando tenía 18.

-¿Estudias, trabajas?

-mis estudios se quedaron en secundaria, mis tíos no se me quisieron pagar más allá de primaria, mi primo esta en la universidad y trabajaba, pero el restaurante donde trabajaba esta en renovaciones hasta el siguiente año y me es difícil encontrar otro trabajo- todo eso lo dije sin que me permitiera apartar la mirada de sus ojos, después de ese interrogatorio soltó su mano de mi barbilla h se fue a la cocina y mientras se iba dijo -Esta decidido, te quedarás aquí a vivir, si quieres puedes trabajar de medio tiempo para mi en el café, pero tienes que buscar la forma de terminar tus estudios, y sin peros, como yo duermo en el sofá-cama de la sala tu dormirás en la habitación de los chicos, estoy segura que la cama de Tadashi es lo suficiente grande para los dos, y sin peros esta decidido, además tienes que comer más estas muy flaco ¡Eres puerta piel y huesos! – se voltio a vernos después de terminar de hablar, colocó sus manos en las caderas y golpeó el piso con su pie.

-¿Y bien? ¿Por qué no están lleno por sus cosas? Las llaves de la camioneta están en la entrada, espero que regresen para la cena, anden.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que había visto un grupo de personas moverse tan rápido antes, sin duda esa mujer es de armas tomar cuando quiere.


	10. Chapter 10

El camino de regreso al café desde mi (aparentemente) anterior departamento (lo bueno es que me estoy mudando antes de tener que pagar la renta de este mes) se izó como el de ida, en silencio y un poco incomodo, solo que con muchas más cajas, realmente no tantas ya que no tengo muchas cosas, solo una maleta con ropa, dos cajas con pocas pertenecías ( una de las cuales contiene reducido de tal forma que parecen de juguete todas mis cosas mágicas, sin contar mi esfera de cristal y las cartas de Tarot que fueron encontradas por Hiro antes de que pudiera ocultarlas ) el silencio esta tan espeso que creo que se puede cortar con un cuchillo.

\- eeeh, ¿siempre estas tan dispuesto a hacer lo que alguien te ordenen? – me pregunto Hiro

Levante la mirada y lo observe por el espejo retrovisor y le conteste – hay algunas manías que son difíciles de olvidar, además no todos desobedecemos las reglas como el pan de cada día- por un breve segundo tuve el destello de Hiro escogiendo entre dos colores para la armadura de Baymax, y sin pensar dije -realmente creo que el rojo se ve muy bien, pero si no quieres resaltar en la oscuridad pintalo de verde. Es mucho mas discreto- aprovechando la luz roja ambos hermanos me miraron con cara de desconcierto.

-solo piénsalo para el futuro, te será útil.

\- okeeeey ¿Qué eres? ¿alguna clase de espiritista o adivino? Digo, ya te hemos visto con esas cartas raras y tus frases sin sentido y tu bola de cristal – me pregunto Hiro, mientras Tadashi todavía me veía extrañando. Me crucé de trazos y levanté la barbilla al mismo tiempo que bufaba. La luz cambió a verde, lo que hizo que Tadashi dejará de mirarme para concentrarse en el camino.

\- no soy un espiritista, no hablo con los muertos y con otros seres del más allá, y… - realmente no puede terminar esa frase porque sorprendentemente nos alcanzó en ese momento una lechuza, la cual entro por una ventana y se sentó en mi regazo con una carta en el pico. - realmente no están esperando correo, a menos que sea el segundo viernes del mes, ¿hoy es el segundo viernes del mes? – saco al carta del sobre y la abro, ese tipo de letra la conozco en cualquier lado, sin duda era de Luna

Querido Harry

Es mejor hablar que callar, no te preocupes, que la gran águila no se va a enterar. Que es un 1 o u pero no 10, ese es un número demasiado grande y el 9 es engañoso. Una verdad a medias se convierte en una verdad completa con el tiempo. Estoy de acuerdo el rojo es un gran color, pero lo has usado demasiado, dejárselo a alguien más. Además, el 6 brilla sobre tu cabeza como una estrella, no lo dejes ir.

Seamos te envía una sonrisa, un abrazo y las cenizas de su última explosión, nos vemos dentro de unos meses

Luna

Busco adentro del sobre y efectivamente había una bolsita con cierre hermético con un conjunto de cenizas dentro, las agito, creo que es un caldero de petre. Miro a la lechuza y le indico que regresara por donde vino, actualmente no creo contestar la carta, a lo mejor después de lo que pase esta noche.

\- Eso era una LECHUZA? – exclamó Tadashi mientras Hiro sólo me veía en completo shock

\- Y una carta, y una bolsa con cenizas – contestó con indiferencia

\- ¿QUÉ? – realmente no supe cual de los dos hermanos dijo eso así que solo me encogió de hombros

\- Mis amigos de la escuela y yo no éramos los más normales de todos ¿si?

\- Creo que nos dimos cuenta de eso, ¿pero una le lechuza y cenizas?

\- Luna siempre a sido rara de una forma en que sólo ella puede serlo, una mezcla mística de naturalista, hippie, reportera y vidente ¿si? Creo que una vez la vi sentada bajo la lluvia en medio de un claro en el bosque sin nada de ropa y cubierta de hojas y miel.

\- Y ¿qué hiciste cuando la viste ahí ? – pregunto Hiro desconcertado

\- Lo lógico, me quiten la ropa, me cubrí de hojas de pino y miel y me senté con ella, Seamus hizo lo mismo. Después de un par de cánticos a la madre Tierra fuimos a terminar de enjuagarnos al lago cercano y nos vestimos y nos fuimos cada quien a su habitación. Tenía 12 en aquel entonces. – voltea a ver a los hermanos Hamada los cuales sólo me veían casi sin parpadear.

\- Creo que tienes concentrarse en el camino Tadashi, te recuerdo que estas conduciendo. Y bueno Seamos es un pirómano, no has otra forma de describirlo desde que lo conozco a echo algo explotar todos los días o simplemente las enciende en fuego … lo malo es cuando es su propia ropa -suelto una risa- recuerdo que cuando teníamos 13 el uso una chaqueta de bombero durante todo el año, incluso dormía con ella. Decía que era mejor estar prevenido, lástima que al final del año fue destruida en un incendio. – sus miradas de desconcierto hacia mis comentarios provocaron que me empezará a reír cómo loco, me encanta cuando consigo era mirada de la gente. Me reí cómo po cuadras seguidas hasta que me dolió el estómago que coincidió el momento en que Hiro me pregunto porque me reía y con nuestra llegada al Lucky cat café. Tadashi apago la camioneta y yo abrí mi puerta y conteste

\- Es que sus caras dan tanta risa, me encanta tener esas reacciones de la gente.

\- Entonces ¿Nada de lo que conteste es verdad? – pregunto el mayor de los hermanos mientras habría la cajuela.

\- O claro que son verdad, sólo que es divertido ver las caras que hace la gente cuando le cuento que pase parte de mi niñez y adolescencia apagando incendios e invocando las fuerzas de la naturaleza, - me encogió de hombros- cuando nos conocimos, cada uno de nosotros fue el primer amigo del otro y juramos que seguiríamos a los otros dos en todas las locuras que el otro considerara normal y que si empezábamos el día con una sesión de adivinación, en la tarde apagábamos el fuego que se había creado en medio del patio y terminaremos las noches con una oración y un sacrificio a la luna, cada uno de eso era normal para el otro si que se volvió normal para nosotros. Eran las primeras personas que nos aceptaban sin querer cambiarnos, lo menos que podíamos hacer es evitar cambiarlas a ellas.- cerré la cajuela y empezamos a subir las cosas a lo que sería acturalmente nuestra habitación, ¿como era ese dicho? Donde cabe uno caben dos y donde caben dos caben tres? O tenía que ver algo sobre comida? Mentalmente me encogió de hombros.

Pronto llegamos al tercer piso y entramos a la habitación que compartiriamos, pusieron mis cosas a los pies de la cama de Tadashi y el dueño de la misma comenzó a hablar.

\- Bueno, esta es la cama donde dormirás, también es donde duermo y bueno, la de Hiro esta al otro lado del cuarto, hay unos cajones de este lado de la habitación donde puedes guardar tus cosas y otros cuántos del lado de Hiro y bueno…nosotros- se paso la mano por el cuello un tanto nervioso, Hiro rodo los ojos y comentó

\- - Lo que el nerd quiere decir es que te acomodes , nosotros volvemos en un rato, tenemos algo que hacer.

No me dio tiempo de decir nada antes de que tomará el brazo de su hermano mayor y lo empezará a arrastrar hacia la puerta y lo más seguro rumbo al garaje. Creo que esto confirma que ya están trabajando en la armadura de Baymax. Volví a sonreír (creo que e sonreído más en la última hora que en toda la semana anterior, eso dice algo sin duda).

\- ¡Recuerden que el verde es más discreto que el rojo! – les grite antes de cerrar la puerta y ponerme a desempacar, 14 millones de futuros, nunca pensé que terminaría en uno de los que terminó viviendo con los Hamada, ¿me atropellara Wasabi más tarde en la noche o no? Espero que no pero mejor me pongo casco, coderas y rodilleras antes de bajar a seguirlos a ese par de hermanos, mejor prevenir que lamentar


	11. En Hogwarts 1

**No quiero volver a abandonar esta historia por mucho tiempo como antes, así que o publicaré un capítulo o una pequeña historia como esta una vez cada 15 días. Esto es de cómo era la vida de Harry antes de llegar al inicio de la historia. Esperomqueml3s guste**.

* * *

Era un día como otro en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería y en el gran salón los alumnos estaban un poco próximos para el desayuno, algunos ya completamente despiertos, otro ... bueno no tanto. Harry estaba casi seguro de que había visto una chica de segundo año de Hufflepuff para conseguir una almohada y una cobija. Pero claro que es un lunes en la mañana como un esperar otra cosa.

Harry estaba tranquilamente, desayunando en la mesa de Gryffindor con su amiga, sentado en la mesa de su casa tranquilamente, ignorando que no estaba sentado en la mesa de su casa, su otro amigo, Seamus, estaba practicando junto a un hechizo que no había podido dominar en todo el fin de semana y que el profesor de encantamiento que pediría que lo hicieran hoy en día.

Después del quinto intento de su amigo Harry tranquilamente sacó un paraguas y lo abrió colocándolo entre Seamus y el mismo.

\- ¿porque el paraguas Harry ?, hoy no parece que vaya a llover en el gran comedor - comento Luna con su melodiosa voz

\- No es para la lluvia Luna es para - hacer la frase de Harry una pequeña explosión se escuchó por todo el gran comedor y después de esta Harry tranquilamente cerró el paraguas y lo guardo era para eso - Luna solo asistió tranquilamente sin estar un poco perturbada por la pequeña explosión, para ella eran habituales.

-¿Sabías que eso iba a pasar? -Pregunto Seamus mientras se limpiaba la ceniza de la cara

\- Seamus dijo tranquilo Harry - Realmente no necesito ser adulto para saber que eso iba a ocurrir, te conozco desde hace 5 años. Todos sabemos que tarde o temprano algo explotara contigo estando cerca. Tanto Luna como yo lo sabemos - con el tenedor Harry apunto a Luna mientras decía - no ves lo tranquilo que esta.

\- bueno -dijo Seamus - es Luna siempre está tranquila, incluso si el calamar gigante escogiera de repente salir del lago y escalar Hogwarts como en esa vieja películas de King Kong Luna se mantendría tranquila.

\- Muy cierto amigo, muy cierto


	12. Chapter 11

La noche ya había caído en la residencia Hamada y la cena había sido una extraña combinación de comodidad, prisa e incomodidad al mismo tiempo. Casi podía ver como los hermanos Hamada vibraban en sus asientos esperando el momento en que pudieran retirarse, aunque era más Hiro que Tadashi. La velocidad con la que pagaron los platos sin duda fue insuperable … y eso que e estado trabajando en un restaurante por mucho tiempo, me encogí de hombros mentalmente, sin duda quieren llevar a acabo su plan lo más rápido posible. Pronto me despido de Cass y me voy al ático donde sólo me queda esperar a que o los hermanos se vayan.

Media hora después puedo ir cómo se abre la puerta del garaje indicándole su salida. Cuento hasta 40 al mismo tiempo que me pongo mi casco, rodilleras, muñequeras y coderas. Abro la ventana y con cuidado saltó de ella y hago un silencioso Arresto momentum en mi persona permitiéndole aterrizar con suavidad en la calle, quito el polvo imaginario de mi ropa cuando de repente ¡AUCH! Parece que este era uno de los futuros donde me atropellan, lo bueno es que venía preparado.

Parpadeo, estoy acostado en la acera semi cegado por las leyes de la camioneta cuando oigo como se abren y se cierran las puertas de esta.

-oh ¿estas bien?-oigo que dice una aguda y preocupada voz que sin duda pertenece a Honny Lemon.

-¿Cómo llegaste ahí? Saliste de la nada, eso no es posible ¿estas bien ? -sin duda Washabi de Gogo solo escuche sus pasos y el reventar de una burbuja de chicle. Pronto otra puerta se abre y se cierra rápidamente y con pasos fuertes llega Fred a mi campo de visión.

\- Hey, si es el pequeño adivino- me empecé a levantar lentamente al mismo tiempo que murmuraba – no soy pequeño- moví mi cuerpo lentamente checando mentalmente mis posibles heridas, al parecer mis precauciones sirvieron de algo … sólo tengo unos cuantos moratones.

-miren, no tengo tiempo para esto, Hiro, Tadashi y Baymax salieron rápidamente de la casa de forma sospechosa y estoy preocupado por ellos, ¿ me ayudan ? O me dejan seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, antes de que groceramente me atropellaran. – mientras me sacudida la ropa alcance a ver mi reflejo en una de las ventanas de la camioneta de Washabi, y me dio ganas de vomitar, realmente ¿cómo Fred puede incluso pensar en ESO?

-y Fred, por todo lo que sea dulce, nunca te comas algo que encuentres debajo del sofá, JAMÁS- suspira con fuerza para evitar que el vomito se volviera mas que una sensación en mi garganta y empecé a caminar por donde había visto al par de hermanos irse. Sabia que pronto me alcanzarían y si, no más de 3 min después estaba sentado en al parte de atrás de la camioneta de Wasabi en al que sería su último viaje … que profético.

Acaricié con suavidad la puerta a mi lado, deseándote una buena última corrida en tierra y un descanso digno en el fondo de mar. Después de conocer el Ford Angélica de los Weasleys en el bosque prohibido hace unos cuantos años mi respeto por los autos se había elevado.

Encontramos a los chicos en los muelles cerca de los contenedores. Las luces eliminaron el trío Hamada (Baymax es un invento de Tadashi, cuenta cómo un Hamada más) tanto Hiro como Tadashi usaban cascos y Tadashi sostenía lo que parecía un bate de béisbol y Baymax con su armadura verde que lo hace parecer algún tipo de sumo/samurai. No puede evitar murmura -le deje que el verde serviría bien- Fred se en quedo viendo por un segundo pero después de eso salimos todos de la camioneta. Me aseguró de dejar todas las puertas abierta para un rápido acenso y rápidamente camino hacia los demás justo cuando Baymax dice que explica la razón de porque llamo a la banda de nerds, en lo que hablan y me ignoran yo me acomodo el casco y me doy vuelta para caminar de regreso al auto, no me necesitan en este momento y es más seguro el auto, me colocó en la cajuela ya que estoy seguro que con 4 personas en el asiento trasero más que suficiente y los vinilo con el espejo retrovisor, de repente mi visión se nubla con una visión del equipo de béisbol de Sanfrasokio ganando las nacionales, el golpe en el techo y el acelerón de Wasabi me sacan de mi visión de golpe y provocando que termine en el piso de la camioneta donde me quedé un poco aturdido durante al menos un minuto…. Pudo haber sido peor, al menos llevo un cosco puesto. Un brusco giro a la izquierda me arrastra hacia un costado de la camioneta, creo que no fue buena idea sentarme en la cajuela en una persecución, tendré muchos más moretones después de esto.

Levanto la mirada para ver como tanto Fred, Honey Lemon y Tadashi estaban prácticamente pagados al vidrio mientras Fred prácticamente gritaba su teoría de que quien los seguía era un supervillano, que realmente no está muy alejado de la verdad. Tanto Honey como Tadashi voltea a ver lo cuando dice que es genial, se encoge de hombros y contesta – quiero decir, da miedo, obviamente. ¡pero es genial!- justo después de eso frunce el ceño -oiga ¿y Harry? – es bueno saber que alguien se acerca de mi.

-¿trayeron a Harry con USTEDES? ¿cómo se les ocurre? Apenas se está curando de su caída del árbol- prácticamente gritó Tadashi

-él iba a venir por su cuenta si no los tratamos con nosotros, además Washabi lo atropelló, no podíamos dejarlo así en la acera-dijo Honey rápidamente

-¡¿Qué!?- Gritaron ambos hermanos a los espectadores yo me quedé donde estaba por un momento mas, de repente la camioneta se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Por qué te detiene? – pregunto/exigió Gogo

-luz roja -contestó desesperado Washabi

\- ¡no hay luces rojas en una persecución!- volvió a contestarle/gritarle Gogo cuando la camioneta volvió a avanzar.

-volviendo a mi pregunta de antes ¿y Harry? – el silencio calló en la camioneta mientras toda (menos Washabi ) se veían unos a otros buscándome- la última vez que lo vi fue cuando nos bajamos de la camioneta para ver que estaban haciendo Tadashi y Hiro – dijo Honey en un susurro perfectamente audible. Decir esas palabras fue como abrir la caja de Pandora, se creó un gran desastre, gritos de donde estaba, que de quien era la culpa, si el hombre Kabuki quería matarnos, que porque quería eso, ¿si ya estaba muerto? Gogo tomando el mando de la camioneta después de la vuelta con intermitentes de Washabi. Todo una caja de Pandora en una miniban.

El acelerón Gogo me mandó volando en la cajuela de nuevo…es hora de pasar hacia delante, ya son muchos golpes a mi persona en un día, aquí vamos.

Realmente calcule mal el momento para intentar pasar hacia adelante, justo en el salto enfrente del tren de Gogo, que sin duda fue genial pero me mandó volando casi hasta el parabrisas lo que me obligó a sentarme en le atiendo desocupado de la parte de delante… rápidamente me puse el cinturón de seguridad, el aturdimiento de mi aparición fue roto cuando me desplome en el asiento delantero y rápidamente un grito siguió

-¡HARRY!- gritaron dos años, menos Gogo, la cual estaba concentrada conduciendo .

-este es mi nombre, No lo desperdicien- comente como si nada. Las preguntas 1ue de donde había salido y todas sus variaciones retumbaron en la camioneta dándome dolor de cabeza, demasiados gritos y golpes sin duda.

-¡CALLENCE! Solo estaba en la cajuela todos este tiempo – bufe y crucé los brazos, creo que eso los calmo. De repente una columna de los robots se estrelló contra la parte trasera de la camioneta. Hiro retomó sus argumentos de dejar que Baymax luche contra ellos está vez pasándose a la parte delantera del coche con migo, yo lo agarré fuerte por la cintura ( y le aplique un hechizo sin varita y sin palabras para pegar su ropa a la mía) ganándole un par de protestas de su parte, para que justo un segundo después los microbos arrancarán la puerta del auto. Si no hubiera sido por mi agarré Hiro sin duda se hubiera salido del vehículo, sin duda todos llegaron a la misma conclusión que yo, ya que el nombre de Hiro fue gritado con fuerza y preocupación, y el mismo Hiro se agarró a mi con fuerza.

Gogo siguió intentando deshacerse de nuestro perseguidos, lo que se con seguridad que es inútil como fue demostrado unos minutos después cuando nos fuimos rodeados por completo con los microbos y Washabi y Honey se pusieron a grita que si no lo lográbamos o que si, respectivamente.

-¡caliente los dos! Se lo lograremos sólo tomen una gran bocanada de aire y abran la puerta cuando se los indiqué – grite sobre sus voces , no se si me iban a hacer caso o no… pero nada perdía por intentarlo

-3…2…1- en ese momento supimos la pared de microbots rápidamente encaminándonos al agua -¡YA!

Y mientras todos flotábamos hacia la superficie (todavía con Hiro pegado a mi, por lo cual Tube que cortar el cinturón con un poco de magia) lo único que pude pensar era que, esto sin duda sería un dolor de cabeza explicar.


	13. mensaje

Realmente siento todo el tiempo que a pasado sin subir un capitulo tubi un enorme bloqueo estas vacaciones... si ne estado trabajando en un nuevo caquipulo, pero relamente poco a cpoco e estado dejando y llendome mas a AO3, quiero darle una una revicion a esta historia y volverla a subir el AO3, cuando lo aga subire el link aqui


	14. nueva casa

aqui es donde seguira la publicacion de la HIstoria... estoy modificando algunos detalles para que tenga mas sentido, entre otras cosas ... gracias

/works/18723868

es el mismo nombre de usuario y nombre de Historia


End file.
